Such a conveyance device using a carriage, that is, a conveyance device using a carriage including an object support base movable vertically supported via a crosslink mechanism on a conveyance carriage that can travel on a fixed traveling path, elevating cam follower rollers which move up and down in conjunction with standing and falling movements of the crosslink mechanism and is provided on the bottom of the conveyance carriage, and cam rails which push up the elevating cam follower rollers and are provided in the conveyance carriage traveling path, is conventionally known as disclosed in Patent document 1, etc. [Patent document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-62805